


Sometimes a Cigar is NOT Just a Cigar

by islandsmoke



Series: Smoking [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drinking, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-06
Updated: 2012-10-06
Packaged: 2020-02-16 05:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/islandsmoke/pseuds/islandsmoke
Summary: D.L. Heghley said, "There's something about having a great bottle of wine and a great cigar. Nothing compares to it."  But after smoking his first cigar with Remus Lupin, Charlie might not agree.





	Sometimes a Cigar is NOT Just a Cigar

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Daily Deviant prompt capnolagnia: arousal from watching others smoke.  
> Beta: Hogwarts Honey

~~~~

"Hello, Molly! Yes, these are for you. I know I didn't, but you're always so kind inviting me to dinner. I understand Charlie's here?"

Charlie entered the kitchen and extended his hand to the visitor. He'd always liked Remus Lupin, and had asked his mum to invite him over for dinner during his short visit. They gripped hands, then pulled each other into a bear hug. Remus always smelled of fresh air and growing things, and Charlie had liked him from their first meeting when Charlie was only a few days old. Or so his mum had said; he just knew that he had liked Remus for as long as he could remember.

"So, Charlie, what brings you home for such a short visit? You're going back tomorrow night, I hear."

"That's right, just a quick business trip. Oh, hey, Mum! Let me get that." Charlie neatly took over the transfer of the roast to the dining room.

Remus raised an eyebrow but just smiled, saying nothing more as he took a platter of corn and a bowl of butter to the table himself.

Bill was in Egypt, and Fred, George, Ron and Ginny had recently returned to Hogwarts, but dinner was still lively with conversation: Charlie telling tales of dragons, Arthur regaling them with amusing episodes from work, and Percy enthusing about his new job at the Ministry. Remus added a few adventures of his own from his latest travels in Asia, and Molly fussed over them all. They were just clearing up after lingering over tea and cake when Arthur got an emergency owl from work – some crisis involving a lift in a posh hotel in Manchester. He hurried off, and Remus took the last of the dishes to the kitchen.

"I picked up a couple of cigars at the duty-free Portkey station on the way in." Charlie grinned at Remus while lounging against the door frame. "Care to share?"

Remus hadn't even gotten his answer out when Molly intervened. "Outside with those foul things!" She shoved two clean glasses and a half-full bottle at Remus. "Here, take the wine and finish it off, will you?"

"I was going to help – "

"Nonsense, Remus. Go on out and relax."

"What about…?"

"He doesn't smoke." Charlie was grinning.

"And I have an urgent report to finish." Percy headed for the stairs, all self-important business.

Remus gave Charlie a smile and a shrug, and they went out to the flagstone patio. The seating was arrayed in something of a semi-circle facing the field that sloped away from the house. At the bottom of the field, a stream ran between a twin line of trees, and the mist was gathering there like ghostly wraiths as the night air cooled. The moon, newly risen past the distant hills, was a near-perfect circle as it flooded the land with cold light.

Charlie glanced at Remus, standing still and gazing out over the peaceful scene, and with a sudden shudder, Charlie realized that in less than twenty-four hours the moon would be full. Realized that this man, who stood just a few feet from him, would be transformed into a vicious beast.

_Did he still have access to Wolfsbane?_

Charlie had a hard time reconciling the beast with the man who had dandled him upon his knee as a baby, who had babysat him, tucking him in bed and telling him stories of dragons and magical creatures. It seemed impossible that this gentle, soft-spoken friend of the family could become a monstrous killer once a month.

"That was a shit thing Snape did to you the end of the term." Charlie blurted out before he thought. "Bloody bastard. Soon as he found out, he couldn't wait to ruin you with it."

Remus seemed to rouse himself and turned from his contemplation of the moon. "Severus has known about my lycanthropy since our fifth year at Hogwarts."

"Then why now?"

"Professor Snape has his good points." Remus set up the two glasses and started to pour the wine. "But a sweet temper isn't one of them."

Charlie snorted as Remus shoved the cork back in the bottle. "You can say that again." He accepted a glass from Remus and they sat facing the field, a small table between them. Charlie transfigured a rock into an ashtray and pulled two cigars out of his pocket, passing one to Remus.

"I've never smoked a cigar before." Charlie pulled off the cellophane wrapper.

"Ah, _well._ " Remus slowly unwrapped his cigar. "It's not like a cigarette, you know. A good cigar can't be rushed and enjoyed."

"OK," Charlie grinned. "Teach me; I'm all ears."

Remus was lighting the small lamp that sat on the table, and the reflection of the flame flared in his eyes, seeming to turn them gold. Then he looked up, and the illusion was gone.

"All right then." His smile was slow, and it was probably Charlie's recent thoughts that made it seem a bit predatory. 

"First, it's nice to smell the cigar." Remus ran the length of the cigar under his nose, inhaling deeply. "That will give you an idea of what the flavour will be like."

"Do they vary a lot?" Charlie sniffed the fragrant tobacco.

"Oh, yes." Holding the cigar between his thumb and first two fingers, Remus brought it to his ear and rolled it, pinching lightly. "Then, you listen to it." He smiled at Charlie's look of incredulity. "That's to determine how dry it is. It should be dry, but not brittle."

Charlie mimicked his actions.

"Then, if it's a little _too_ dry, you have to moisten it."

Charlie blinked as the lamp flame seemed to catch Remus' eyes again for a moment, then he was distracted as Remus opened his mouth, then closed his lips around the cigar, sliding it in slowly until only the last bit that he was gripping remained. Charlie felt his breath hitch a bit as the cigar slid back out just as slowly, and then he swallowed as Remus turned the cigar around and did the same thing again. Charlie had to clear his throat before he could generate enough spit to follow suit.

The cigar tasted a bit spicy, and the flavour tingled on his tongue.

"You like that?" Remus' voice was soft.

"Er…." His cock twitched, and Charlie coughed to cover his sudden embarrassment.

"The flavour, Charlie." There was that smile again: soft, predatory.

No, it was his imagination, which certainly seemed to be in over-drive tonight. "Yeah, sure. Different from cigarette tobacco, isn't it?"

"Like a race horse from a cart horse." Remus' fingers stroked the cigar. "Next, you have to cut the tapered end. See how there's a cap on it?"

Charlie inspected his cigar and nodded.

"You boys have everything you need?" Molly, standing at the door, startled them. "'Cause if so, I'm going to bed. It's been a long day, and Arthur just owled to say he probably won't be back before dawn."

Remus stood. "We're fine, Molly. Thank you for inviting me."

She waved him off. "You're always welcome here, Remus, you know that. Have a good night now."

The door thumped shut behind her, and Remus sat back down. "Where were we?" That smile again. "Oh, yes. The cutting."

Charlie felt a twinge between his legs.

"You have to enlarge the hole so you can draw the smoke, but not cut the entire cap off or it will unravel." He picked up a stick and transfigured it into a wicked looking little tool with two sharp blades. "This is the best type of cutter to use, as you don't want any ragged ends." He took Charlie's cigar, and placing the jaws of the cutter carefully over the end, snipped it off cleanly.

Charlie was inspecting it when a memory suddenly popped into his head. "They show old Muggle movies at the Preserve sometimes, and there was one where this guy bit the end off his cigar and spit it at another bloke."

"Well," he could hear amusement in Remus' voice. "That works better in you’d rather spit at someone than if you want to actually smoke the thing. Unless, of course, you have teeth like mine."

With that he bared sharp teeth and with a quick snap, bit the cap off his cigar. He spit the piece into his palm and placed it in the ashtray. It had been severed almost as cleanly as Charlie's. Charlie gulped and goggled at Remus, who was pouring more wine. He was _quite sure_ that Remus' teeth hadn't looked like that earlier. Or ever.

Remus grinned at him, displaying a perfectly normal set of perfectly normal, if slightly crooked, teeth. Charlie shook his head to clear it. Maybe it was the wine.

"Ready for the next step?

"Uh, sure." Charlie sat forward and looked attentive. "I never knew there was so much to it."

"Cigar smoking is a process, to be enjoyed leisurely with a good wine, or brandy." Remus drew his wand. "If you're among Muggles, the best thing to light a cigar with is a cedar spill: a long, thin strip of Spanish cedar. Lacking that, you can use a match if you let all the sulphur burn off before you start, or one of those butane lighters. Don't use the other kind the Muggles have, it'll ruin the taste of a good cigar. Or a bad one, for that matter."

He lit his wand, adjusting the flame to about an inch in height. Then he held the end of the cigar over the flame at an angle, turning the cigar and watching the outside wrapper char the slightest bit at the tip. "Don't hold the cigar _in_ the flame; it'll get too hot and taste nasty. Rotate it to make sure it warms and lights evenly. Then, you _suck_." He placed the cigar in his mouth and Charlie watched, fascinated, as his cheeks hollowed when he drew in the smoke. The was a slight, wet sound as Remus opened his lips to blow out great clouds of fragrant smoke between draws. He continued to turn the cigar slowly. After four puffs, he looked at the tip, blowing on it to make it glow so he could be sure it was evenly lit.

Apparently satisfied, Remus set the smoking cigar in the ashtray. "You don't inhale; just suck the smoke into your mouth. It takes several draws to get it going well, and you have to remember to turn it so it lights evenly. Ready?" He leaned forward and cupped the flame with his hand.

"That's right." His voice was soft as Charlie puffed. "Suck it in. Don't get too close to the flame, and turn it slowly. There. Now check the tip – blow on it – that's good. Looks like you did it."

Remus flicked his wand out and slipped it back up his sleeve. Then taking his wine glass in one hand and his cigar in the other, he leaned back.

"Now, we enjoy." He took a puff. "Cigars can't be hurried, Charlie. More than one puff in about a minute and it will burn too hot. Tastes nasty."

"Right." Charlie took a sip of wine – it did taste especially good after the cigar – and slouched down in his chair with a sigh. He took another puff and wondered if the slight light-headed feeling was the smoke or the alcohol, but then decided he didn't really care. It was nice.

He wasn’t sure when his gaze had landed on Remus, sitting with his legs outstretched, ankles crossed, and long fingers wrapped around the stem of his glass. His face was in the shadows, and he sat still; only moving occasionally to bring the cigar to his lips where the end glowed like some creature's eye in the dark. He'd never seen anyone sit so still for so long and he found it a bit unnerving.

"Can you blow smoke rings?" He blurted it out, wanting to end the stillness.

Remus took a mouthful of smoke, tilted his head back until the lamp light gleamed off his long neck and huffed out three perfect rings. Charlie almost forgot to look at the rings.

"Wicked. Can you teach me to do that?"

"I can try." He heard wry amusement in Remus' voice. "You need a mouthful of dense smoke. This cigar is perfect for it; some cheap ones won't make good smoke. Then you tilt your head back, open your mouth slowly in an 'o' shape, draw your tongue back and curl the tip down, then just gently push a puff of smoke out with your tongue. You're not exhaling, just pushing the smoke out in a small puff."

Remus laughed at Charlie's look of intense concentration. "Got that?"

A small gust of wind came through, rustling the leaves of the hedgerow behind them. "Oh, and no breeze."

Charlie practiced without smoke, and when the breeze died away again, he took in a mouthful of smoke and tried. Nothing happened.

"It's all in the tongue, Charlie. Gently now." Remus' voice was soft, and _there!_ A perfect smoke ring appeared.

Charlie let the rest of the smoke out in a gust of laughter. "Not bad for a first try."

"You have a talented mouth." There was a teasing note in Remus' voice, but the words tingled down Charlie's spine nonetheless. He watched as Remus deliberately placed his cigar in his mouth and sucked.

Charlie's toes curled. He cleared his throat and took a sip of wine, then shifted and sprawled, spreading his legs to try and ease the binding of his jeans. The wine must be making him horny.

As though reading his mind, Remus spoke up. "Get much chance of a social life at the Preserve?"

"No." Charlie sighed. "There are only four women there: three are locals who do cooking and cleaning and are all about Mum's age, and Greta, who's on the Horntail team. She doesn't exactly fancy blokes, and even when we get into town, we have to be careful. The locals are very protective of their women, and don't really trust a bunch of strangers. Especially as they think we're naturalists. That's the cover we use for the Muggles."

Remus nodded, then leaned forward to pour them more wine, and Charlie started a bit. Remus had been sitting so still, it was almost as though he had suddenly pounced.

"Must get boring, having just your hand for company. Although," he handed Charlie his glass. "A group of fit young men, all together like that…." Charlie saw him smile before his face sank back into the shadows.

"I'm not like that, not that there's anything wrong with it. There are a few guys…." Charlie felt his face heat, and was glad of the darkness to hide it.

"You never take advantage?" Remus' voice was soft. "Bloke like you, I'd think one of those boys would be happy to oblige with a bit of cocksucking."

Almost as if to emphasize his words, Remus' lips closed around his cigar and his cheeks hollowed as he drew in smoke. The cigar tip glowed as red as dragon's breath for a moment, then Remus looked at it, smoothing his fingers down the length, and returned it to rest in the corner of his mouth.

Charlie swallowed, his dick hard as nails, and his face fit to burst into flames.

"Uh. Well…."

"No harm in it, if a blokes willing." Remus tilted his head back and sucked on his cigar again. "Ever fuck one of 'em?"

In the process of taking a puff, Charlie choked. Remus waited until his coughing wheezed to a stop, and Charlie gulped some wine.

"I'm not… that is…."

"Hole's a hole, if the need is great enough." Remus poured more wine. _Wasn't the bottle empty yet?_

"It's not like he didn't ask." Charlie felt the need to explain, but Remus broke in.

"Of course. You'd never force yourself on anyone – too much of a gentleman. And if a bloke wants a cock up his arse, well, a gentleman would be willing to oblige, right? Doesn't mean he's _gay_. Not that there's anything wrong with that."

Charlie relaxed; of course Remus understood. He leaned back, prepared to go on enjoying the buzz he had going.

But that wasn't going to happen.

"Ever reciprocate?"

Charlie blinked.

"Being a gentleman and all." The lamp light gleamed off Remus' teeth as he grinned, and it must have been the flickering flame, or perhaps the wine, because they looked longer and sharper. Again.

Charlie shook his head, partly in negativity, and partly to clear it. "Nope. Not that there's…. I just…. No."

Remus picked a bit of tobacco off his tongue, and Charlie found himself watching that tongue – it seemed awfully long – until it retreated back between his teeth again. The cigar followed it into Remus' mouth and Charlie almost whimpered.

"Go ahead." Remus' voice was barely loud enough to hear.

"What?"

"You've had a hard-on for half an hour. Go ahead and pleasure yourself."

Charlie opened his mouth to argue, but his voice wasn't there. The lamp flickered in a breath of breeze and Remus' eyes glowed yellow.

"It's just us." Remus shrugged, then looked up at the house. "Even Percy's gone to bed."

"But…." Charlie was finding it hard to breathe. There was nothing he wanted more right now than to…. His hand crept toward his crotch on its own.

"Why not, Charlie? Isn't that what you want? You've been watching me suck on my cigar, wetting your lips every time I put it in my mouth – you know how good it will feel."

Charlie's fingers fiddled with the button on his jeans.

"Go ahead."

The button came loose and he jerked the zip down with trembling fingers.

"That's right. Push your jeans down around your ankles. Yes. Now spread your legs and let me see."

Remus' voice was soft, hypnotic, and Charlie found himself following the instructions without the smallest urge to resist. It was so good to get the tight jeans off, to spread himself and feel the air move around his over-heated cock and sweaty bollocks.

And his hand – had it ever felt so good? Wrapped firmly around his cock, calluses dragging a little at the skin and sending delicious shivers of almost-pain through his body. He saw the glow of Remus' cigar, imagined he could see his cheeks hollow in the shadows and he moaned and stroked his cock faster.

Remus sat perfectly still except for the hand that raised and lowered the cigar.

Charlie's left hand slid down and his fingers curled around his bollocks. He fondled them, rolling them between his fingers and _squeezing._ His hips bucked up and his head fell back, his eyes closed.

"Let me see you come, Charlie." Remus' voice had an edge to it. "Come, _now._ "

He came so hard his body curled in on itself, grunting as pulse after pulse of come splashed on his belly and wet his hand. When he finally shuddered to a stop, he felt totally drained, and sprawled, jeans and pants around his ankles, eyes closed, not caring what he looked like. Or what he'd just done.

He came to himself with a start, cheeks burning as he fumbled with his clothes.

"Relax, Charlie."

Charlie's hands slowed of their own accord, then gave up and reached for his wine. He took two gulps before he could raise his eyes to Remus.

There was no sound but for their quiet breathing and the breeze in the privet, and then Remus leaned forward slowly and balanced his cigar in the ashtray. He set his glass beside it, then leaned back in the shadows again, nothing showing of his face but the golden reflection in his eyes.

"Come here."

Charlie wasn't even sure he'd heard it, but he had to have, right? Otherwise he wouldn't be on the edge of his seat, mouth dry, breathing quickened.

Slowly, Remus uncrossed his ankles and drew up his knees, spreading them wide. He tapped the inside of his thigh. "Right here, Charlie."

Stumbling forward, Charlie hiked his jeans up just enough to protect his knees as he sank to the stones between Remus' thighs. He placed his hands on those thighs and waited, unsure of just what Remus wanted.

The clink of a belt buckle made him look up. Remus' long fingers were undoing his belt, then his flies, then _oh, god_ they were lifting out his heavy cock. It wasn't as thick as Charlie's, but it was longer, and the swollen, deep red head was fully extended beyond the foreskin and leaking copiously. Then, Remus was drawing the belt from its loops, and _what!_ slipping it around Charlie's neck, fitting the end through the buckle and drawing it snug. It was no tighter than the tie he'd had to wear in school, but when Remus wrapped it around his fist and tugged gently, Charlie though he might pass out.

"It's time you sucked some cock, Charlie." His other hand smoothed down Charlie's cheek and tilted his head up. This time, Charlie was sure the eyes themselves glowed gold. "I know you can do it; just do what you like to have those gay boys do to you."

Remus leaned back and the belt tightened slightly. "Suck, Charlie."

Hitching himself forward on the stones, Charlie licked his lips and took a deep breath. He slid one hand up to steady the base of Remus' cock, then swiped his tongue over the head. He'd tasted his own come before, sure he'd been curious, and Remus didn't taste that much different. A little muskier, perhaps. A little wilder. Charlie licked the head again, then up the shaft.

The belt tightened. "Is that really how you like to have your cock tended to, Charlie? A woman could do better than that. Show me how a _man_ does it. Show me how you like it."

With a moan, Charlie opened wide and took in Remus' cock, swirling his tongue around the head, sucking hard as he slid his mouth down, down the shaft until his gag reflex kicked in, then on stifling it, down a little farther until his chin rested on Remus' hot, hairy sack. He drew up slowly, ignoring the watering of his eyes and quelling his gag reflex with steely determination. The cock felt so heavy on his tongue, so hot and hard and silky soft. So incredibly, fantastically good! He worked it with his tongue and felt it twitch, another bead of pre-come oozing onto the back of his throat. He thought back to having Elliot suck him off behind the Fireball pen, and strove to duplicate the best of his moves.

_So good._

He sucked Remus' cock in greedily, humming his appreciation as it slid down his throat. His gag reflex seemed to have given up, and Charlie took full advantage, swallowing down that lovely cock to the root with each dip of his head. He wanted more; he wanted the prize. Gripping the base of Remus' cock with one hand and using the other to fondle those heavy bollocks, Charlie picked up the pace, bobbing his head and sucking hard.

Remus' hand tightened more and more on the belt, until Charlie was struggling to breathe. He didn't really care, though. He wanted Remus to come. He wanted to those big bollocks to draw up, wanted to feel that long snake of a cock twitch and jerk in his mouth, wanted to feel come spurting down the back of his throat.

There was black at the edges of Charlie's vision when Remus suddenly choked out a sound. His cock spasmed and started pumping Charlie's mouth full of come. The belt suddenly loosened, then tightened again but not as hard, as Remus continued to pump his seed out, flooding Charlie's mouth so that some trickled down his chin.

"Swallow it." The growled words sounded barely human, and Charlie renewed his efforts to keep up, pushing the cock all the way in so it could spend itself directly down his throat and into his belly.

When the cock finally stilled, when it started to go limp, and the belt slipped from his neck, Charlie backed off, lapping the cock and bollocks clean, then burying his red face in the wiry curls.

_What had he done?_

"You're OK, Charlie." Firm hands helped him to his feet and dragged his clothes into place. "That's right."

Charlie did up his flies and watched with dazed eyes as Remus did the same. Then, he was being pushed back gently into his chair, and his wine glass was placed in his hand.

"Drink."

He took several big swallows, then blinked and looked up at Remus who sat on the edge of his chair, wine glass in hand, smiling gently. The lamplight reflected in his soft brown eyes.

"I think our cigars have gone out. Shall we finish them? There's about enough wine to do the job nicely."

Charlie shook his head to clear it. _What?_ But when Remus held out the flame, he picked up his cigar and leaned forward, sucking hard to relight it. Leaning back in a cloud of fragrant smoke, he watched through heavy-lidded eyes as Remus did the same.

The moon was high now, and more silver than gold. The mist was thickening in the low spots of the field, and in the copse behind them an owl hooted.

"Beautiful night for an after-dinner drink and cigar." Remus' voice was light.

Charlie wiped a bit of come from the corner of his mouth and sucked his finger clean. "Yes, yes it is."

~~0.0~~

* * *

**ETA:** Snape caught a whiff of what had happened when Remus showed up for his Wolfsbane later that night. Angry sex, wall sex, partially clothed sex, groping, frotting, a blow job, and anal sex ensued and can be seen over at Lupin_Snape, on LJ.

[Later That Night](http://lupin-snape.livejournal.com/1995595.html#cutid1)

**Author's Note:**

> Snape caught a whiff of what had happened when Remus showed up for his Wolfsbane later that night. Angry sex, wall sex, partially clothed sex, groping, frotting, a blow job, and anal sex ensued.


End file.
